Scrub Scrub Scrub
King Harkinian stars in his 2008 hit single "Scrub Scrub Scrub" with cameo appearances from Link, Gwonam, and Zelda. Later that year, the king toured in Europe where he released the less-popular dutch version titled "Schrob Schrob Schrob". In 2009, King Harkinian continued to milk his scrubbing success by touring with Lady GaGa and creating the mash-up "ScrubGame". In 2010, The King released his song in German titled "Wisch Wisch Wisch". Perhaps there is a French version in the near future? Yes, the backtrack is "Hello Happy Kingdom" from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars. Be warned: watching this video will cause you to sing along to this tune whenever you are in Mushroom Kingdom. MP3 Download! http://rapidshare.com/files/137622305/YTPMV_-_Scrub_Scrub_Scrub_by_King_Harkinian.mp3.html (thank you RockHumanDelta!) Honors for this video (2) 86 - Top Favorites (Today) - Music 94 - Top Rated (Today) - Music Seeing how theres tons of music videos uploaded i'm very proud of thse honors. XD Thank you everyone! Lyrics: :King Harkinian: Ohh! :Hahahaha! x3 :Ohh! Haha! :Hahahaha! x3 :Ohh! :Enough! :My ship sails in the morning. :In the morning. x2 :My ship sails in the morning. :If you don't hear from me in a month, :Send Link. :Take the triforce of courage :The triforce of courage x2 :To protect me. :I'll take the triforce of courage :The triforce of courage x2 :To protect my cereal :My ship sails in the morning. :In the morning. x2 :My ship sails in the morning. :If you don't hear from me in a month, :Send dinner. :Link: Hey! Wanna fight the forces of evil in Koridai? :King Harkinian: Hell no, boy! :I'm going to Gamelon. :Link: Its easy! Lets go find Zelda! :King Harkinian: You save Zelda. :I'm going to Gamelon :After you scrub all the floors! :Link: Huh? :King Harkinian: Scrub Scrub Scrub :All the floors in Hyrule :Scrub Scrub Scrub :All the floors in Gamelon :Scrub Scrub Scrub :My ship, in the morning :Scrub Scrub Scrub :My wii :Zelda: HAH :King Harkinian: Scrub Scrub Scrub :All the floors in Ganon my lair :Scrub Scrub Scrub :All the floors in Gwonam my house :Scrub Scrub Scrub :My warriors, in the morning :Scrub Scrub Scrub :Mah Boi! :Link: No!! :King Harkinian: My ship sails in the morning. :In the morning. x2 :My ship sails in the morning. :If you don't hear from me in a month, :Send Link :Take the triforce of courage :The triforce of courage x2 :To protect me :I'll take the triforce of courage :The triforce of courage x2 :To protect my cereal :My ship sails in the morning. :In the morning. x2 :My ship sails in the morning. :If you don't hear from me in a month, :Send dinner. :Gwonam: Your majesty, Ganon seized Koridai! :King Harkinian: I'm going to Gamelon. :Then we can talk about-- :Gwonam: There is no time! You must go! :King Harkinian: You save Zelda. :I'm going to Gamelon :After you scrub all the floors! :Gwonam: Ahh!! :King Harkinian: Scrub Scrub Scrub :All the floors in Hyrule :Scrub Scrub Scrub :All the floors in Gamelon :Scrub Scrub Scrub :My ship, in the morning :Scrub Scrub Scrub :My wii :Zelda: HAH :King Harkinian: Scrub Scrub Scrub :All the floors in Ganon my lair :Scrub Scrub Scrub :All the floors in Gwonam my house :Scrub Scrub Scrub :My warriors, in the morning :Scrub Scrub Scrub :Mah Boi! :Gwonam: No!! :King Harkinian: Hmm? :Scrub Scrub Scrub :All the floors in Hyrule :Then we can talk about mercy! :After you Scrub Scrub Scrub :All the floors :Both: Noo!! :King Harkinian: Take him away! :Lord Kiro: Yes my liege! Category:Sentence Mixing YTPs Category:YTPMVs Zelda CD-i